


Safely

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: carl was raped and begs negan to sleep with him and negan does it and it is sweet and safely





	Safely

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19

"You still want to have sex with me?" Carl asked, brushing his hair in the mirror. They had been together for months, but had yet to do anything with their clothes off. Carl was okay with grinding and touching, but Negan already scared the shit out of him by slipping his hand into his pants. Negan had yet to forgive himself for that. "Because if you do... I think I'm ready?" 

Negan was shocked Carl had to ask. It had been months since Negan had fucked anything. He was beyond pent up. But waiting was worth it. Lucille wanted to wait until their wedding and it was wonderful. Finally taking a bite of the forbidden fruit. "Of course," Negan swallowed. "But only if you're ready. You don't have to-" 

"I'm ready." Carl turned around and shrugged his flannel off, climbing into the bed. He squeezed himself between Negans legs, kissing him. "And I know you are beyond ready..." He slid one hand under Negans shirt, scratching his nails against the skin. "So pent up, so ready to fuck something hot and tight..." he leaned up and kissed underneath Negans ear.

Negan gripped the sheets, taking a deep breath. "Lord give me strength.." He whispered, looking down at Carl. "Really want that..." He looked Carl up and down, sitting up higher against the headboard. "Really... really bad..." He reached up and took Carls slim hips in his hands. "Is this okay? Can I touch you?" 

Carl grinned, nodding. "Of course." He rolled off of Negan and pulled Negan down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Negans neck, pulling him into a kiss. "Been fingering myself 'n stuff to see if it feels good..." Carl had a hard time with touching after being raped. He said he wanted to figure himself out before giving Negan another heart attack.

"And what is the consensus?" Negan kissed across Carls neck, pushing his shirt up and over his head, throwing it across the room. Inexperienced hands undid his belt and slit it off before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants all too slow. Carl was gonna be the death of him, Negan swore it. 

"It feels really good..." Carls cheeks were pink as he stared up at Negan. He was already grinding up against him, using the back of Negans neck for leverage. "Wish it was something bigger..." He kissed Negan hard. "Think you could help me with that?" Carl was so casual Negan was sure he was going to come before even fucking him. 

Negan nodded, kissing him a little too hard. "Sorry..." He panted, pushing his pants down, tugging at Carls next. "Just... been waiting for this. I'm real..." Negan knew he sounded stupid, but no one softened him up the way Carl did. "Real excited." He kissed his forehead, spreading Carls legs once more. "Beautiful..." He whispered, looking down at him. "My beautiful doll..."

Carl blushed, turning his head away. He closed his eye before turning and looking back at Negan. "Didn't know you were so romantic..." He wasn't complaining. It was nice seeing Negan be loving and gentle. He kissed his neck, biting at his collar. "But romance is for candle lit dinners." He looked up at Negan, all red faced and pink parted lips. "I want something a little more dirty..." 

Negan smirked, kissing Carls neck. "Dirty..." He teased. He grabbed Carls hands and pinned them above his head. He continued to litter kisses across Carls chest, sucking on each of his nipples causing the boy to writhe underneath him. Carl truly was an angel. "Wanna fuck you til the only name you remember is mine. Wanna fuck you so good that all the other boys are ruined. Wanna make you scream..." Negan was babbling but it was one of the hottest things he ever heard. The hottest thing came next. "Can I do that?" 

Breathlessly, Carl arched into his touch and replied, "Yes."


End file.
